wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Voting history
There have been several theories surrounding the mystery of the Too Young Sitters based on the voting habits of the Rebel Hall of the Tower. The following is a summary of all known votes. The Election of Egwene al'Vere as Amyrlin Seat Egwene al'Vere was elected as Amyrlin Seat for several reasons, but the main reason each woman gave her vote was because each thought that she could control Egwene as a puppet Amyrlin to advance either their own interests or that of the group they belonged to. Any candidate for Amyrlin must be advanced by three Aes Sedai who are permitted to enter the Hall of the Tower while the voting takes place. These do not have to be Sitters, and in Egwene's case these women were Sheriam Bayanar (who would later be Keeper of the Chronicles), Morvrin Thakanos, and Myrelle Berengari (Head of the Green Ajah). First Call to Vote Electing an Amyrlin requires the greater consensus, so the motion cannot be passed unless all those present in the Hall agree. FOR The first call to vote resulted in only nine out of eighteen Sitters agreeing, thereby splitting the Hall right down the middle. These women were, in order: #Delana Mosalaine #Kwamesa Taramasu #Janya Frende #Malind Nachenin plus five others From later voting patters, it is likely that these remaining five were: *Aledrin Malenry *Berana Shemon *Escaralde Hamdey *Salita Toranes *Moria Karentanis NB: These five names are, ultimately, still speculative. AGAINST Those that did not vote for the motion in the first vote were: #Lelaine Akashi - Wanted to be Amyrlin herself #Romanda Cassin - Wanted to be Amyrlin herself #Samalin Naeroda # Plus six others From later voting patters, it is likely that these remaining six were: *Magla Daronos - Sitter in the Hall of the Tower under Siuan Sanche and a supporter of Romanda *Varilin Zanaire - Sitter in the Hall of the Tower under Siuan and a supporter of Romanda *Saroiya Farseen - Sitter in the Hall of the Tower under Siuan and a supporter of Romanda *Takima Deraighdin - Sitter in the Hall of the Tower under Siuan and a supporter of Lelaine *Faiselle Darone - Sitter in the Hall of the Tower under Siuan and a supporter of Lelaine *Lyrelle Arienwin - Sitter in the Hall of the Tower under Siuan and a supporter of Lelaine NB: These six names are, ultimately, still speculative. Second Call to Vote The election of an Amyrlin requires a greater consensus. Tradition requires that the applicant must wash the feet of those Sitters that need further convincing to stand in her support. In Egwene's case, this was clearly expected to be the case since every Sitter present was barefoot in preparation for this part of the ceremony. Egwene makes her way around the Hall, starting with the Green Ajah's Samilin, then Malind, and finishing with the Brown Ajah's Janya. The order in which they stood is largely not known, save that Delana was first to stand once again, quickly followed by Samalin, and the last to stand was Romanda, after following Lelaine. Of note here is that Lelaine's supporters, Takima, Lyrelle, and Faiselle, and Romanda's supporters, Varilin, Magla, and Saroiya, all chose to vote for Egwene before the two other prospective candidates did. If either Romanda or Lelaine had not stood in support of the motion on the second call to vote, then it is highly likely that either of them would have been Amyrlin in the next few days. The Declaration of War against Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan This motion was passed due to a little-known loophole in Tower law that allowed it to be passed with the lesser consensus. This means that only eleven Sitters need to vote for the motion for it to be carried. FOR The twelve sisters who voted for this motion were, in order: #Janya Frende #Escaralde Hamdey #Moria Karentanis #Samalin Naeroda #Malind Nachenin #Salita Toranes #Kwamesa Taramasu #Aledrin Malenry #Berana Shemon #Delana Mosalaine #Lelaine Akashi #Lyrelle Arienwin AGAINST Those that did not stand were: #Romanda Cassin #Magla Daronos #Saroiya Farseen #Faiselle Darone #Takima Deraighdin #Varilin Zanaire Vote for an Alliance with the Black Tower This was a vote organized by three Sitters, namely Moria Karentanis, Escaralde Hamdey, and Malind Nachenin. Fear of whatever happened at Shadar Logoth and of a possible weapon belonging to the Forsaken prompts them to use the knowledge of using men in links to create larger circles to suggest an 'alliance' with the Asha'man of the Black Tower. FOR The women who stood for this motion are, in order: Cell color represents Ajah affiliation "B" represents known members of the Black Ajah AGAINST Those that would not stand for this motion were: #Takima Deraighdin #Faiselle Darone #Saroiya Farseen #Varilin Zanaire #Magla Daronos Egwene follows this vote with an inquiry of whether any Sitter felt she would want to resign her chair over the issue. The vote itself evoked some very strong emotions in those that did not wish to support it, i.e. open insults screamed, verging on physical violence. Vote for the Acceptance of the Dragon Reborn's Offer This vote was called by Lelaine Akashi as a result of a messenger being sent to her looking for Egwene al'Vere by name (rather than the Amyrlin Seat). That messenger was Merise Haindehl, who brought an offer made by the Dragon Reborn providing them with the opportunity of bonding forty-seven men who can channel. This number is suggested so as to offset the number of Aes Sedai forcibly bonded during the attack on the Black Tower (fifty-one). Four Asha'man had already been bonded by Aes Sedai. FOR Those that supported this motion were, in order: #Janya Frende #Romanda Cassin #Lelaine Akashi #Moria Karentanis #Malind Nachenin #Kwamesa Taramasu #Salita Toranes #Lyrelle Arienwin #Aledrin Malenry #Samalin Naeroda #Escaralde Hamdey AGAINST Those that were against this motion were: #Saroiya Farseen #Faiselle Darone NOT PRESENT There were also some Sitters absent from this vote. They were: #Varilin Zanaire - In Darein #Magla Daronos - Out for the morning (location not disclosed) #Takima Deraighdin- Location not disclosed #Delana Mosalaine - Initially present, but left the Hall before the vote Category:Aes Sedai Voting history